Isolate the SUC genes and study their regulation and genomic organization. Fractionate the SUC mRNA(s) and study their subcellular localization. Characterize the in vitro translation products directed by mRNA isolated from SUC strains. Isolate the structural genes coding for the acid phosphatase mRNAs, study their transcriptional organization and determine at what level the regulatory genes PHOD and PHOS exert control over the phosphatase structural genes. Identify in vivo polypeptides immunoprecipitable by acid phosphatase antibody and study their relationship to the in vitro derived translation products, and their possible role in processing, secretion or localization of enzyme activities. Use the functional MRNA assays developed and the structural gene probes to study the transcriptional and translational activities associated with specific enzyme synthesis throughout the mitotic cell division cycle.